


Have Your Cake And Eat It

by TiaJuh



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaJuh/pseuds/TiaJuh
Summary: It's Zac's birthday and, as a tradition, he smashed the cake on his face. This year Taylor will give him a special help with the cleaning up.





	Have Your Cake And Eat It

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was based on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GArIw51NO9k). It's old, but I'm a new fan, so I'm trying to catch up. 
> 
> I want to thank [midnightwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter) for helping me proofread it and being a general cheerleader through all my years struggling with writing. 
> 
> And last but not least, [EverydayARunaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayARunaway) for being some sort of godmother on the Hanson fandom to me. 
> 
> It's my first Zaylor fic, I hope I got it right.

Zac could still hear the laugh on the other side of the door after he closed it behind him and he entered the bunk area of the bus to change his soiled shirt. It was his birthday and as it became a tradition, he had smashed a cake all over his face on stage. He still had some around his mouth and nose and a lot more than he was comfortable with on his hair. Also thanks to his dear brother Taylor, who never missed an opportunity to mess with him, he had cake all over his chest and back, sticking to the sweat that had gathered on his body through the show. He probably should shower, but they still had to go out to greet the fans and sign autographs, so he decided to clean up a little bit and put a clean shirt before going outside. Zac had turned to his bunk to find his bag when he heard the door open. The conversation and laughter filled the bunk area for a brief moment before he heard the door closing again. Zac felt someone moving in his direction, so he dropped his bag half open and turned to see Taylor approaching, holding one of the towels they usually had on stage. 

“I thought you might need it.” He said and handed the towel to Zac, who grabbed it mumbling a thank you. He thought that Taylor would leave again, to join back the party happening outside, but his brother rested against one of the bunks closer to him, looking relaxed. He also had some cake on his shirt, collateral damage from smearing Zac with it. His hair was soaked with sweat and his face still was a little flushed, but it was the usual result of the show. It meant they’ve given their all on stage. “Oh, man… that was fun.” He sighed happily and Zac couldn’t help but grin with him. 

“Yeah, it was.” He agreed while making a lame attempt to clean the cake out of his eyes and forehead, before dropping the towel on his bunk and going back to find a clean shirt. “You didn’t have to push cake in the back of my shirt, though,” Zac added, and Taylor let out a laugh. 

“Oh, yeah, of course I did. It had to match, front and back.” Zac left his quest for a shirt, to shoot a fake angry look toward his brother, who seemed unfazed by it. “Should’ve shoved some inside your pants too.” 

Zac felt his face grow hot at this comment and he nervously cleared his throat that became really dry all of sudden. “You wouldn’t dare.” He managed to answer, his voice cracking a little on the last word. Taylor laughed again, shaking his head. Sometimes Zac thought his brother’s overconfidence was incredibly annoying. 

"What?" Zac started laughing too, unable to stop himself as he watched his brother's clear amusement. "Tay, what?" He insisted when Taylor didn't answer. 

Taylor moved away from the bunk with his cat-like grace, stopping in front of Zac, a smirk decorating his pretty features. Zac stood straight, trying not to falter under the intense look Taylor was directing at him, even if it was making him nervous. He didn’t dare to break the contact, though. It wasn’t the first time they played this game. Zac watched from the corner of his eye as Taylor slowly lift his right hand. 

"This cake was delicious," he said and swept a little of cake that was still smeared all over Zac's face with index his finger and popped it into his mouth. Zac rolled his eyes at his brother's ridiculousness, pushing him lightly on his chest. 

"Next time cut a piece for yourself before handing it to me. You know where it will always end up."

Zac licked his lips. The cake was indeed very good. Taylor followed the movement of his tongue and something flickred through the delicate blue of his eyes that made Zac want to shiver. He did his best not to move, though, fearing any brusque movements could break the spell. 

You see, this is a thing they’ve been doing for years, ever since they were too young to know better and way after the time they should’ve probably stopped. They would push and pull on the line that marked what appropriated brotherly behavior should be, never quite crossing it, but always tiptoeing on the edge. Zac couldn’t tell when it began, it was almost as it always had been there, expressing itself in one way or another through their lives. 

"See, I’d have to wait another whole year to eat cake," Taylor sounded nonchalant as he took two more steps towards him and Zac felt the tip of their shoes touching. He didn’t even think they could get any closer at that point, but he was glad to see Taylor proving him wrong. He moved his face until it was just inches away from Zac’s and whispered, "I think I want some more right now." His mischievous smile now matched his tone. Without any warning, he put his tongue out and tried to lick Zac's skin. It was not his first attempt, he had done the same thing when they were outside, but Zac had been able to avert the attack. Only this time Taylor’s tongue grazed his brother's cake-covered jaw making him yelp and push Taylor away. 

"Ow, Tay, no! Don't be gross!" Zac tried to move away from him, causing a little commotion to start. They both started laughing as Taylor chased him through the small corridor between bunks until Zac reached the little restroom on the back of the bus and tried to open the door. His plan was hiding inside it until Taylor had given up on his mission to lick the cake off his face, but he barely managed to touch the door before he was being pinned against it. Taylor was thinner but stronger than he looked, and as the space between bunks was limited, Zac ended up being pushed against the restroom door trying to keep Taylor's tongue away from him as much as he could. 

"Stop it! You're so annoying sometimes." Zac said but he was laughing too much to make his protests sound convincing or keep fighting. He tried to push Taylor away but he trapped both of Zac's wrists with his hands, keeping them pinning down against his stomach. “It’s disgusting! My face is all sweaty.”

"C'mon! We can't waste good food on your terrible face." He tried to lick Zac once more, but he moved out of the way, still laughing and squirming to break free from Taylor's hold.

"You have a terrible face." It was a terrible comeback, but it was all he could manage between giggles, facing his brother while trying to catch his breath. Taylor's eyes were sparkling with something that made Zac forget how to breathe altogether. He'd seen it before, on all those times they got too close to cross a line they definitely shouldn’t cross, and the memories were enough to make his heart begin to race fast against his ribcage. They stared at each other for what both felt like an eternity and less than a millisecond, until Taylor dipped his head one more time towards Zac and his tongue landed on his cheek, licking all the cake off until it found the way to his nose. When he backed away again, Zac let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

"Delicious," Taylor muttered with his raspy voice, his eyes never leaving Zac's. "You still have some right…" Zac watched Taylor’s tongue move slowly out of his mouth and went crossed-eyed as he followed it until it almost touched the other side of his face. “Here.” Then Taylor closed his mouth and looked into Zac’s eyes again.

“Do you want some help to clean it off?” The question sounded almost innocent, but Zac could see how Taylor’s eyes were still fixed on the point he had just licked, as he was imagining what it would be like to have more.

They were so close now that Zac couldn’t even remember the line they weren’t supposed to cross anymore. All he could see was Taylor’s blonde hair falling in front of his dazzling blue eyes and the tiny smirk that still lived on his red, wet lips, and it almost felt like they already had crossed the line. Still, he could end it right now, Zac could laugh it off, enter the restroom and clean his face, change his shirt, and all of this would be forgotten. Just one more time they got too close but stepped back. He knew all he had to do was say no and Taylor would respect it. He never did anything Zac didn’t want to do. The problem was Zac wanted this. His nod was almost imperceptible, but Taylor must've taken it as a yes because just as slowly as the first lick, he went on and sucked on the frosting on Zac's jaw. It was like the whole air had been sucked out of the room and even if he tried very hard, Zac wouldn’t be able to breathe. All the noise outside also disappeared and he definitely forgot their older brother was just across the door and could come in at any moment. All that mattered right now was him, Taylor, and his clever mouth, which was tracing a knee-weakening path through his jaw, up to his cheek, sucking, nibbling and licking all the cake he found on the way. Zac whimpered weakly, the sound barely escaping his lips, trying to keep the fantasy that this was still about the cake on his face. Taylor descended his mouth once again, sucking on his chin and let his teeth barely scrape there, before following to the other side of his face. 

Zac was doing his best to just keep the air going in and out, but he already felt light-headed and the way the blood on his body was heading south didn’t help much. He could feel his jeans growing tighter and he was silently praying Taylor couldn’t feel it against him. His brother didn’t seem to mind, though. He still had both of Zac’s hands in a strong hold against his middle, but he had moved as close as possible as he kept doing his work of removing the cake from his face with his mouth. Taylor playfully licked the frost around his nose and Zac giggled, feeling it tickle. Then he did it again, the tip of his tongue barely touching, just to hear Zac do that sound again. 

“Stop it.” Zac pleaded breathlessly, but it was a token protest since he just tipped his head to give Taylor more access. Taylor peppered his nose with little kisses, and Zac felt a moan rising in his throat, but he managed to swallow it down. Taylor must’ve sensed it though, as he ceased his ministrations to peer at his brother’s face. Zac wouldn’t dare blink at that moment. He waited, trying to let out even breaths that kept puffing against Taylor’s lips. Taylor’s eyes sparked with that same light again and, this time, Zac recognized it as some kind of hunger that had nothing to do with cake. Taylor left a trail of kisses on Zac’s jawline, before placing his lips against his ear. 

“You taste amazing, little brother.”

Zac was glad he was being held so strongly against the door because, otherwise, he would’ve fallen to the ground by now. Taylor dropped another kiss on his cheek, moving to face him again. His semblance slowly morphed into a resolute expression that made Zac ponder if he wanted to run or just beg for more. He did neither though, he just stood there and watched as Taylor lowered his lips once more, landing them on the corner of his mouth. Zac heard himself whine in a way that he could only describe as pathetic, but he was way past caring.

There was no more pretending this was merely a joke between two brothers. Taylor was flushed against him and Zac could feel his lips and tongue working their way around his own mouth, from the corner to his top lip, sucking it ever so slightly, just enough to make him want to tip his head and turn it into a full kiss. Throwing caution to the wind, Zac did just that, his lips parting and trying to catch Taylor’s, but his brother withdrew from the touch just enough to look at him and shake his head. For a moment, Zac thought he had screwed everything up and missed what probably would be his only chance to do this. He closed his eyes, waiting for Taylor to back away completely when he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I’m not done,” Taylor mumbled against his skin, rubbing his nose across Zac’s cheek softly. He left a couple more kisses there, before returning his focus on Zac’s mouth. Taylor licked around it, eventually capturing his lower lip to suck it between his own. Zac was vaguely aware that he was letting out some embarrassing sounds, and wasn’t it for Taylor’s firm grip he’d probably be writhing around in a mix of pleasure and despair. It was too much for his brain to process at once. Between arousal, the excitement about the possibility of being caught and the deep down shame of being there doing something so dirty with his own brother, Zac wasn’t sure how he managed not to have a stroke yet. Taylor, however, seemed to be very much in his element. The only thing that betrayed his calm demeanor was his quick breathing and his heaving chest. He gave Zac’s upper lip a light peck and rested their foreheads together, his shuddering breath hot against Zac’s face. They were both slightly trembling and Taylor seemed to be gathering enough courage to give the final step. 

“Tay…” Zac breathed, not actually sure if Taylor heard. When he made no signs of acknowledgment, he tried again. “Tay, please…” it came out as nothing more than a whisper, but this time Taylor answered.

“What?” He pressed a teasing kiss on the corner of his mouth and Zac whimpered. “Go on.”

“Kiss me.” The words had barely made it to the space between them before their mouths were finally crashing together. Zac’s tongue met Taylor’s halfway and he could taste the sweetness of the cake on it. It was a dirty kiss, their teeth clashing together, Zac licking his way through his brother’s mouth, eager as a thirsty man in the middle of the desert finally reaching water. And he wanted more. Zac tugged on the strong hold on his wrists, reminding Taylor of their position, and he let go at last, letting him free to tangle his fingers in his brother’s hair and bring their faces closer together. Taylor quickly grabbed his hips, his fingertips sinking into the soft skin there as Zac alternated between pulling at his hair and grabbing his face. Every movement felt desperate as if they wanted to do everything at once and focus on only one thing at the same time.

Through the haze of the kiss, Zac could feel Taylor’s erection pressed against his own, his ridiculously skinny jeans leaving little to the imagination. It was good to know he wasn’t the only one truly enjoying this. Without hesitation, he shoved a leg between Taylor’s, shamelessly humping against him, as he tried to relieve some of the tension. His method was a little rough and uncoordinated, so Taylor took advantage of his position and, using the hands that were already on his hips, he found a steady rhythm for them. They had given up on kissing now, satisfied just to breathe against each other’s mouths, nibbling and sucking little bits of skin they casually found, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other through the denim. 

Zac could feel the sweat pooling on his lower back, his shirt clinging to his body as the room felt hotter than it probably was. He wanted it off, but the small working part of his brain warned him that it was probably a bad idea, since anyone could enter the bunk area at any moment. Still, when he felt Taylor’s fingers clawing under the cloth, touching his back and chest, he knew there was no way the shirt was staying. He grabbed the back of the shirt and tried to yank it off clumsily, the way he normally did stuff and he heard Taylor laugh, before helping him remove it. With a new expanse of skin for him to explore, Taylor didn’t waste any time. He ran his hands on Zac’s chest, letting his fingernails scrap lightly through the skin and making him shiver. He then made a pathway of kisses from Zac’s collarbone to his navel, his fingers never stopping their exploring, touching him all over. On his way up, he caught a nipple with his teeth, scraping it with just enough force to make Zac cry aloud and grab his hair. He apologized with a soft kiss, following with his tongue, licking and sucking with some impressive skill. Zac’s brain was definitely going into overload. He knew sex, he wasn’t a prude or a virgin, but the only real sex he knew was marital sex, reproductive sex. This was another level. It was pure lust and as much as they loved each other, this moment wasn’t about it. It was about flash, and passion and the need to get off.

Talking about this need, Zac could feel the zipper of his pants pressing painfully against his hard-on and was starting to miss the previous friction of Taylor’s hips against him. Trying to restore their former position in hope that their contact through clothes would be enough, Zac dragged Taylor by the shirt and kissed him again, pressing their crotches together and making them both moan. Abruptly, Taylor broke the kiss and attacked the underside of his jaw, down his neck, behind his ear, making Zac squirm with pleasure and delight. He kept a hand drifting up and down Zac’s torso, always getting close to his belt, but never going further down. When Taylor did it for the third time, he heard himself whine and his brother chuckled. 

“Stop teasing.” Zac knew he sounded like a petulant child but, in reality, he was a desperate man. Taylor seemed to comply, as he opened Zac’s belt, stopping with his hand on the button. 

“Tell me what you want.” Zac knew Taylor for literally his entire life, so if there was one thing he knew that his brother could be was a real pain in the ass when he wanted. 

“You know what I want,” he answered with more confidence than he actually felt. Taylor smirked and he started doubting his answer. He nuzzled Zac’s jaw, his hand never leaving the button of his jeans.

“C’mon, tell me.” He popped the button and let his hand slide in front of Zac’s pants, not quite squeezing it, just letting his fingers wander. Zac couldn’t just say it. He wasn’t that good with general talking, let alone dirty talking. He would probably embarrass himself and ruin the mood, and the last thing he needed right at that moment was the mood to be ruined. Fortunately, Taylor wasn’t ready to give up. He caught Zac’s earlobe between his lips, nibbling it and never stopping the movement of his fingers. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Zac closed his eyes and wished for the brush of Death’s merciful hands. Dying sounded a lot more appealing than hearing his own brother whispering dirty things in his ear, things that weren’t supposed to turn him on the way they did. His aching cock disagreed, though. He nodded, but he knew that wouldn’t be enough for Taylor, so after swallowing dry a couple of times, he tried words.

“Touch me. Please.” He added, knowing Taylor would appreciate the little touch. His voice sounded strangled and he could feel a blush spreading through his cheeks, but if it would get Taylor’s hands on his dick, he was ok. The phrase seemed to have the desired effect, because Taylor finally lowered his zipper, dragging his pants and underwear down just enough for him to access what he wanted. Zac’s cock sprang free out of its confinement, point towards his belly. Taylor eyed the display with an expression that mixed thirst and awe. 

“It’s bigger than I remembered.” The comment broke the tense air around them and Zac couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Well, it’s been a long time since you saw it. Also, you’ve never seen it like that.” As to illustrate what he meant, he brought Taylor’s hand to his member, closing both of their hands around it in a fist. Taylor gave it an experimental stroke and Zac sucked in a breath. 

“I like it.” Taylor moved his hand again, this time without Zac’s aid, making him see stars. For a second he was afraid he wouldn’t last long; he couldn’t remember the last time he had an orgasm. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He thought of very unsexy things, a mix of dying puppies and Isaac’s face in the morning, and this kept him away from the edge. 

Taylor seemed oblivious to his struggle, though. With an easy that was probably result of a lot of experience, he spread the pre-come gathered on the tip of Zac’s cock through his length, stroking it with a flick of his wrist, moving his hand from the head to the base with torturous speed. Zac honestly didn’t want to think about where this experience came from, he was just glad Taylor knew what he was doing. Taylor’s left hand spread over his thick pubic hair, scratching it slightly with his fingers, and then moving to cup his balls. Still maintaining the excruciatingly slow work with his right hand, Taylor massaged Zac’s testicles, rolling them on his palm. Zac whined and bucked his hips, trying to get more contact, more speed, more of anything that could put him out of his misery, but Taylor had all the control. He grabbed the base with a firm grip and watched Zac’s face with a hint of amusement on his devious blue eyes. Zac didn’t know if he wanted to punch or kiss him senselessly. He opted for the latter, bringing their lips together again. 

As they kissed, Taylor resumed the movements of his right hand, stroking Zac’s cock with skill, his fingers gripping him with the right amount of pressure while it went from the base to the head in a steady rhythm that kept Zac bucking his hip in a silent plea for more. Taylor broke off the kiss and moaned in his ear, rubbing his own still covered erection against his leg, as just touching Zac was enough to drive him crazy with want. Feeling bold by the pleasure he was causing on Taylor, Zac tangled his fingers in his hair, dragging Taylor closer to whisper in his ear.

“Tay,” he started, feeling Taylor’s breath against his skin. “I want to tell you what I want now.”

Zac felt Taylor swallowing hard, the grip on his cock faltering a little. 

“What is it?” He gave a series of little pecks on Zac’s lips, as to get a grip of himself. Zac loved to watch Taylor lose control. He was always so sure of himself, with his sweet boy smile, his great hair and hypnotizing eyes, dazzling everyone around him, working everybody on the palm of his hand. Right now, he looked like he could come just to the sound of Zac’s voice. He almost didn’t know how to deal with that amount of power. Zac removed Taylor’s hand from his cock, bringing it to kiss his palm and then lick it. Taylor let out a long, sensual cry that made his prick miss the contact. 

“I want your lips around my dick.” Zac thought for a second that Taylor had come right there and then. As soon as the words left Zac’s mouth, he trembled all over and moaned so loud Zac was afraid the people outside heard them. If he was breathing fast before, now Taylor was close to hyperventilating. He kissed Zac again, sucking on his tongue hungrily as to give a little preview of what was to come. Zac kissed back with the same intensity, his exposed erection smashed against their bellies, leaking pre-cum in anticipation. They managed to break the kiss without losing distance. They were panting against each other’s mouths, a thread of spit hanging from Taylor’s lower lip making Zac imagine what it would be like to paint his brother’s beautiful rosy mouth with his cum. 

“C’mon, Tay. Suck me off.” Zac’s demand made a shiver run all over Taylor’s body. The party outside was going stronger still; Zac could still hear laughter and loud conversation through the door. They were celebrating his birthday after all. He should be there with them, laughing and getting drunk, but as Taylor slipped his stupid suspenders off and dropped to his knees in front of him, Zac decided this was a better way to celebrate. Looking at Zac through his eyelashes, Taylor maintained a dignity that someone in his position shouldn’t have. His hair was soaked with sweat, sticking in every possible direction, his cheeks sported a lovely shade of red and his mouth looked thoroughly kissed. It was the most beautiful sight Zac had the pleasure to witness in his entire life. He wished he had a camera just to eternalize this moment. 

With a new surge of boldness, Zac got a hold of his own cock and nudged Taylor’s parted lips with it. Without breaking eye contact, Taylor tried to close his mouth around it, but Zac withdrew his member, letting it slide against his prominent cheekbone instead, spreading pre-cum on his brother’s face. The scene was so incredible Zac almost thought he was dreaming. This was better than anything he could possibly imagine, though. He repeated the move on the other side of Taylor’s face, hearing him moan. 

“You want my cock so bad,” Zac growled with his voice full of lust. Taylor didn’t bother to answer, he just nodded his head and enveloped Zac’s penis with his mouth. He sucked greedily on the head, tracing the slit to taste his brother. Taylor took his time, sliding the flat of his tongue all the way through the length, mapping the protruded veins with the tip. He carried on lapping Zac’s dick on an agonizing speed as if he was tasting the most scrumptious delicacy. He then went lower and lower, until he reached Zac’s scrotum, his nose touching the junction of the base of his cock and his balls. Taylor inhaled deeply, breathing in his brother’s manly scent. Zac closed his eyes and rested his head on the door behind him as Taylor mouthed on the rough skin of his testicles. He sucked one of them on his mouth, then the other, while jerking Zac’s cock with his hand. Zac banged his head against the door behind him, not even registering the pain; all he could feel was the way Taylor’s tongue felt on his balls. Satisfied with his work, Taylor made his way up again, pressing little kisses on Zac’s length as he went, then slipping it into his mouth. 

Zac was glad he opened his eyes in time to see it happening, watching mesmerized as his cock disappeared inch by inch between Taylor’s lips, stretching them to the maximum. Taylor took as much as he could without chocking or gaging, relaxing his jaw and swallowing his brother’s member. His head bobbed up and down, his cheeks hollowing from the suction while his hand worked the rest of the length his mouth couldn’t reach. Zac’s hands came to rest on Taylor’s hair, petting and pulling as he willed himself not to just hold his head in place and fuck the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, Tay… you’re so good.” The compliment got Taylor moaning around his cock, the vibration making his hips buckle, nearly choking him. Taylor held him in place with one hand, letting Zac’s cock slip out of his mouth with an audible pop. “I’m sorry… I-” he stammered as Taylor sat on his heels, looking up at him. His bangs were covering his eyes, his lips were swollen and red, and he was breathing heavily through his nose. Without saying a word, Taylor got up on his knees, letting his mouth hover above Zac’s strained hard-on, just inches away from it. Zac held his breath, not knowing what to expect. Never in his life had he experienced a blowjob like this one. With a gracefulness incompatible to the act, Taylor let spit dribble from his mouth, his lips parted as it dripped from his tongue, wetting the tip of Zac’s erection, before swallowing it again. This time though he took all of it. Zac could feel Taylor exhaling through his nose, his breathing hot against his pubic hair, the muscles of his throat working around the head of his cock and it was too much for him. 

“Tay, I’m gonna come,” he managed to breathe out, pulling on Taylor’s hair to warn him. He could feel his balls contracting and the heat pooling on his lower abdomen when Taylor removed his mouth completely. Zac let out a frustrated groan, using the hand that still rested on Taylor’s head to push it towards his cock again, but Taylor resisted, batting his hand away. “What are you-?”

Taylor ignored him, wrapping his hand around Zac’s still very painfully erect cock again, jerking him with firm strokes, the coat of saliva easing the slide of his fingers. The brief loss of stimulus had taken Zac off the edge for a second, but soon enough he was close again. He was moaning and whimpering, trashing his hips as Taylor brought him closer and closer with his skilled touch. Zac felt his muscles spasming as the first wave of his orgasm hit him. His cock jerked on Taylor’s hand, the first rope of come erupting from it and landing on his chest. Through the haze of his orgasm, Zac could feel his whole body trembling, any sound around him turning into white noise as his body kept coming. It seemed like it would go on forever, constricting his lungs as he gasped for air like a drowning man. Somewhere in his brain, he registered Taylor’s hand still on him, as he rode his orgasm fucking his fist. He shot a couple more times, adding to the mess on his chest and belly, while Taylor continued to stroke him through it, milking him until he was oversensitive. Zac didn’t move or speak for what felt like a whole minute, slumped against the restroom door, his eyes closed, breathing heavily through his mouth. It was, without a doubt, the best orgasm of his life. He could still feel his cock twitching, now half-hard, and his whole body vibrating from the release. As the pleasure fog clouding his brain lift, Zac opened his eyes to see Taylor had sat on the floor and was trying to get his pants open without much result. 

“You want some help?” he asked, his voice still rough from all the moaning. Taylor looked at him, his eyes glassy with desire and Zac swore he could come again just from that look. He helped Taylor off the floor and they stood facing each other. Zac focused on his brother’s face, noticing some of his come had landed on it. There was a white streak on his cheek, crossing his mouth, all the way to his saliva-wet chin. Zac cursed under his breath, feeling his spent dick spasm one more time. Taylor seemed to be aware of the state of his face, because he licked his lips, capturing the semen there.

“Hmm, salty.” Taylor was the one who hadn’t his needs attended yet and he still teased Zac. “I thought you said something about helping?”

Zac nodded vehemently, closing the space between them to capture Taylor’s mouth into a kiss. As they kissed, Zac opened Taylor’s jeans, freeing his cock from his underwear. It was a weird feeling holding another man’s penis in his hand, especially when this man was his older brother, but Zac realized he definitely could get used to it. He reveled in the sensation of the velvet skin of Taylor’s cock, feeling its weight against his fingers as he gave it a tentative tug. Taylor whimpered, breaking the kiss to hide his face on the crook of Zac’s neck. 

“You know,” Zac started, trying to reproduce some of the movements he saw Taylor doing on his own cock. “You’re a big boy too.” Taylor's cock was almost as big as his, just a little thinner. Taylor laughed and shook his head at the comment. 

“Don’t say it like that. You’re going to kill my erection.” He bit lightly on Zac’s neck to complement his playful tone. “C’mon, make me come.”

Zac sped up his pace, feeling Taylor thrusting against his fist. He slid with easy, his cock wet from all the pre-come he leaked on his underwear. Zac did his best to match the rhythm of Taylor’s hips, his hand going up and down his length in blurry jerks. He heard Taylor moaning steadily on his neck, his hands gripping Zac’s hips to give him balance as he pushed against the hold on his cock. His thrusts grew more uncoordinated as he got closer to his release, so Zac inverted their positions, pushing Taylor against the door, trapping his body with his own. 

“I got you, I got you.” He whispered against Taylor’s lips, his hand gripping his cock again. Taylor assented, drunk with pleasure as Zac fisted his erection with not much grace or skill, which was more than enough at that moment. With a violent jolt from his hips, Taylor came, blowing his load all over Zac’s chest and hand. Zac couldn’t decide if he was disgusted or aroused. His brother’s semen had mixed with his own, which was drying on his stomach. Taylor cock still twitched on his hand and Zac gave it a few more tugs before he heard him whimper in discomfort. Taylor, who was still coming down from his orgasmic high, followed Zac’s gaze to the mess on his chest. 

“Why did you do this?” Zac asked and Taylor ran his fingers through the cum, spreading it around and making his brother cry in disgust. “Stop it.”

Taylor chuckled and wiped his fingers against Zac’s pectorals. 

“There’s no way I would let you come in my mouth.” He withdrew from Zac, bending to retrieve his discarded shirt. “I knew I’d probably choke on it. It would be terrible if they found my dead body and the coroner found out the cause of my death was my brother’s spunk.”

Zac let out a weak laugh, but the image made him shudder. Taylor took the cake-covered shirt and started to wipe the semen out of Zac’s chest.  
“Hey, that’s my shirt!” Zac protested, taking the article from his brother’s hand. 

“It was already dirty! You know what, you clean yourself.” Zac watched as Taylor tucked his cock back in his underwear, zipping his pants up. He did the same, giving in and using his shirt to clean the rest of the cum on his chest. They stared at each other, an awkwardness filling the air for a second before Zac took a couple of steps and placed a soft kiss on Taylor’s lips.

“Thanks.” He muttered without pulling away. “This was a great birthday present.”

“The pleasure was all mine, believe me.”

Taylor smiled against his mouth, kissing him again, deepening the contact this time. They made out for a while, Zac drinking the taste Taylor’s mouth, his tongue sliding behind his teeth, while Taylor tangled his fingers in his wild hair, fingernails scraping at his scalp. Zac could feel his penis giving signs of interest in a round two, when they heard Isaac’s voice growing closer to the door. They jumped apart as they had been burned, Taylor sliding his suspenders on as quickly as he could and Zac hurried to the restroom, fumbling as he tried to open the door. 

Before he entered, Taylor grabbed him by the arm and looked into his eyes. His expression was full of unspoken emotion, and Zac understood. He wanted to say that he felt it too, that it mean more than getting off, more than fooling around, that it actually had meant something. Zac nodded, pressing their lips together one more time before he went hiding in the restroom.

Zac turned from the door and saw his reflection on the small mirror above the sink. He looked like someone who just had had really good sex. There was still cake on his face and hair, but Taylor had done a good job cleaning it up with his tongue. Most of all, he looked happy. There was a glow on his face that could only be achieved through pure joy. Zac could hear Taylor and Isaac outside, talking about him.

“Tay? I didn’t know you were here.” Isaac said as he entered the bunk area.

“Yeah, I thought maybe Zac needed helping cleaning up.” Zac snorted at the double meaning of Taylor’s sentence after what they had done. 

“And you were here all this time? What you two were doing? Where’s him, by the way?” Isaac sounded suspicious, but Zac wasn’t worried. He knew Taylor was a good liar. 

“Yes, we were here talking. Zac is in the restroom, finishing cleaning up actually.” Taylor’s tone was nonchalant as if he was talking about the weather. What an actor, Zac thought.

“Talking? I didn’t know he could do that.” Zac gave Isaac the middle finger through the door. “Ok, tell him to hurry up then. We have to go outside talk to the fans.”

“Will do.” There was silence and Zac assumed both of them had left the room. Since he was already in the restroom, Zac took the time to clean up the best he could on the small sink, washing his face and chest, trying to scrub off the gross layer that was forming on his skin. When he thought he had made himself at least presentable, Zac opened the restroom door to leave, finding Taylor standing there with a towel and a shirt on each hand. 

“I thought you had left.” He accepted both items, first drying himself, then pulling the clean shirt on. 

“No, I had to make sure we’re ok.” Zac stopped and turned to face Taylor. That night he had seen Taylor in ways he never dreamed of before. He saw him taking charge and surrendering to pleasure, but right now he looked unsure. Zac decided that he hated to see this on his brother’s face. Taylor was the most confident person he knew, so seeing him so hesitant was disconcerting. It also showed he truly cared about what had happened. Zac closed the distance between them with a few steps and stroke Taylor’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Of course we’re ok.” Taylor’s blue eyes were shining with emotion and he grabbed the hand Zac had on his face to plant a kiss on his palm. 

“It’s just- I know sex isn’t just sex for you. It always means something and I didn’t want to hurt you. I just want you to know I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I was loving you, trying to make you feel good.” As to show his point, he nuzzled the side of Zac’s face, kissing his temple. Zac rested against Taylor’s shoulder, tangling them in a half embrace.

“I felt very loved, I assure you.” He raised his head to look into Taylor’s eyes again. “And besides, you could never hurt me. You’re my brother.” 

With a tiny smile, Zac stepped away, taking Taylor’s hand. 

“Let’s go. There’s people waiting for us outside.” 

Zac didn’t know what would happen after this. Maybe they would be doing it again in a few hours. Maybe they would never talk about this day. He didn’t care at the moment. All he knew was that Taylor had given him a really special birthday that he would never forget. It was honestly better than all the birthday cake in the world.  
They left the bunk area together, their joined fingers only separating when they left the bus.


End file.
